


The Puppy Who Came To Dinner

by CrazyBeCat, kitteninthesky12



Series: MACpuppyverse [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, MAC puppyverse, Mac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninthesky12/pseuds/kitteninthesky12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda, Andy, Cruella and Albert attend a formal function together. Albert mostly manages to behave himself, but certain board chairmen do not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy Who Came To Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of our Live Journal July Fic-a-thon submission. We hope you enjoy!

“Yes as my assistant told you, we’ve got four girls and three boys. If you’d like to come by and see them, I can make time tomorrow afternoon. At 3pm? Alright, perfect. Have you got a pen? I’ll give you the address.” 

“Oh, what cute dogs.” The woman gushed. The couple had arrived at the townhouse precisely at 3pm, a good sign, Cruella thought.

“They are quite adorable, aren’t they?” Cruella agreed fondly.

“We think we’d like to get a male dog.” The man added.

“Alright, well, this one, this one, and that one are all male,” Cruella explained, pointing them out.

“Oh, that one, Richard. He’ll just love Spot’s old doghouse out in the yard.”

“Excuse me?” Cruella asked, looking up at the woman abruptly.

“We had a dog, but he passed away last year. His name was Sp--”

“You intend on keeping this dog outside? All of the time,” Cruella interrogated, her eyes narrowing.

“Well, not in bad weather conditions. But yes, we have a sizable yard, our old dog was very happy in--”

“No. No. Absolutely not. I’m afraid I can’t give you one of these puppies if you’re going to practically neglect it and leave it outside all the time.”

“Our daughter’s heart is set on a pomsky, we’ll pay double whatever you’re asking.”

“I’m not selling them. I don’t need the money, I’m merely concerned with finding them good homes. You clearly don’t meet the necessary requirements. Good day.”

“So are we down one puppy?” Andy asked entering the front den from the kitchen, a glass of water in her hand, as she watched the couple leave.

“No. Those morons were all wrong. Completely incompetent. We’ll have to keep looking.”

“What was wrong with them?”

“They were going to keep the poor darling outside permanently. In a yard somewhere.”

“That’s not so bad, Cru. Dogs like the outdoors.”

“No. I won’t have it. Their new owners have to be perfect. I’ll accept nothing less.”

So ten days, twenty-one interviews, and four puppies given to Cruella-approved families later, they were still left with two boys and one girl. Miranda was adamant that they needed to be gone before the end of the week or she would take them to a pound, but Andy could tell she was becoming quite taken with the little babies… not that either of them had any desire to have three new puppies to take care of and train.

Andy was curled up in the study with Miranda, while Cruella was watching after the puppies downstairs, when their quiet weekend was interrupted by loud and insistent knocking at the front door.

“Oh, that must be someone interested in one of the puppies,” Cruella shouted up the stairs, as she waltzed toward the door.

She opened the door to a tall, well built, middle aged man. Grinning, she flourished her hand as she spoke, “Afternoon, are you here to see the three puppies that are available?”

“You know, I heard the infamous Cruella DeVil was in possession of puppies, but I didn’t want to believe it!”

“Pardon?” Cruella said, in what was a very unusual occurrence, words had escaped her.

“You had better knock it off, or you can bet I’ll be calling the fucking police!” The man spat at her.

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“What? Are you selling them on the black market? Selling them for their coats and various other parts? What’s your game DeVil? Or should I say, devil?”

“How dare you come to my residence and presume you know anything about me! LEAVE THIS INSTANT!” Cruella hissed, stomping her foot.

“Not until you release those puppies! They didn’t do anything to you! You let them go or I’ll call fucking PETA on your ass!”

Cruella’s voice was steadily increasing in volume by this point, “IF ANYONE IS GOING TO BE CALLING ANYONE IT SHALL BE ME. CALLING THE POLICE. TO HAVE YOU REMOVED FROM THIS NEIGHBOURHOOD.”

“Cruella, stop shrieking with the door open, the entire block can hear you.” Miranda spoke sharply with Andy hot on her heels as they descended the stairs.

“Are you responsible for letting this monster around defenseless little animals? You’re a monster too!”

“Cruella, who on earth is that?”

“I honestly couldn’t say. I opened the door and he began shouting at me, darling.” Cruella intoned. A coldness momentarily returning to her speech as she turned to reply to Miranda.

“Look, I’m only giving you two options here, lady.” The strange man announced grabbing onto Cruella’s forearm forcefully. “Either you let the puppies go to a respectable establishment where they’ll be taken good care of or--”

The man would have continued to rant if he hadn’t be cut off by loud yipping. The stranger, Cruella, Andrea, and Miranda all turned to see a small puppy galloping down the hallway headed straight toward the front door.

“Oh my god!”

“See! They aren’t even properly contained!” The man shouted, pointing. This gesture was promptly followed by his face turning red and his throat emitting a strangled yelp of pain as the poorly contained puppy in question sank his teeth directly into the skin of his ankle.

“Cruella, don’t just let the puppy bite him. Do something,” Miranda commanded.

“But why? I think the dog is doing a brilliant job, he doesn’t need any help.” But by that point the man had managed to shake the puppy off of his ankle.

Clutching his bleeding ankle he shouted, “YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!” 

Cruella cackled menacingly as Miranda grinned maliciously and said, “Oh by all means, go ahead. We have security cameras that run continuously, I’m sure the police would find the footage of you accosting and threatening my partner very interesting.”

“Fuck both of you bitches.” The man spat, as he hobbled away. Cruella picked up the puppy at her feet and stroked his head tenderly.

“Cru, are you okay?” Andy asked, rapidly descending the rest of the stairs to check on Cruella.

“I’m quite alright, darling.”

“Cruella, how do you always manage to attract the scourge of the earth to our doorstep?”

“Talent, perhaps?” She replied, bringing the puppy close to her chest.

Miranda sighed heavily, stepped down beside Cruella, and gently moving a strand of her hair back into place. “I think that’s quite enough excitement for one morning.”

“What a good little boy you were. How on earth did you get out?” Cruella asked, nuzzling her nose against the puppy’s fur as it licked at her cheek.

“However it happened, it cannot happen again.” 

“That was so brave of you, my sweet little boy.” Cruella cooed, scratching at the puppy’s belly. “I’m going to call you Albert.”

“You didn’t name any of the others, Cru.” Andy pointed out.

“Well, none of the others earned it.”

“What kind of a name is Albert for a dog?” Miranda sniffed.

“What kind of name is Patricia?” 

Miranda rolled her eyes in response. 

“Anyway,” Cruella continued unperturbed, “I named him after the bravest man I ever knew.”

Andy spoke before Miranda could comment again, “That’s very sweet, Cru, how about I help you feed the three of them before we have lunch?”

//MAC//

A few days later, another one of the puppies had just been sold and the twins were playing with the remaining two.

“Bert is so small and cute. I’ll be so sad to see him go,” Cassidy said giggling as she made one of the puppies run in circles. 

“Yeah, he was always my favourite, the little runt,” Caroline agreed.

“Yea, and he looks like you, ” Cassidy noted, looking up at Cruella.

Cruella smiled as she pulled off a glove to scratch at little Albert’s head, while she spoke casually. “Oh, I’m not giving Bert away.”

“What?” Andy asked is surprise, glancing up from where she was working on her laptop.

“Excuse me?” Miranda’s head snapped up from working on the Book.

“We understand each other,” Cruella explained lifting the growing puppy into her lap and smothering kisses against him as he wagged his tail and squirmed to play and lick at her cheeks. “We’re one and the same. We belong together.”

“Did you consider, perhaps, running this by Andrea and myself?”

“Not particularly.”

“By all means, just make life changing decisions that affect your family without ever consulting anyone beside yourself. I already told you I had no desire for another pet.”

“Don’t deny it, you’ve fallen in love with Bert as much as I have. The twins and Andy have grown quite attached as well.”

“She does have a point, Miranda.” Andy agreed with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Please mom!”

“Mom, can we keep him? Please!”

“You lot know that four against one are terrible odds, right? Especially when I adore all of you as much as I do.” Miranda looked around at the faces of the four most important people in her life and sighed in defeat. “If it makes you all so happy you may keep him. But you four are responsible for his care. And Cruella, you can’t simply lump all of your responsibilities onto Andrea’s shoulders. You must be the primary caretaker of this animal since you’re the one who decided we’re going to be keeping him.”

“Well, obviously. I don’t intend to let Bert out of my sight. Not for one moment.” 

“Right. Well. Get rid of the other one soon. One puppy is more than enough.” 

“It’s not getting rid of her if I’m finding her a good home,” Cruella huffed, cuddling both puppies to her chest after scooping the second one up.

“Whatever you want to call it, Cruella. I want the puppy gone as soon as possible.” Miranda stood from her end of the couch kissing the girls on the head, then Andy and Cruella on the lips before making her way out of the room. “I have work to do. I’ll be in the study.”

//MAC//

“What on earth is that?” Miranda questioned, glaring at the large, purse-like contraption Cruella was toting. 

“Bert’s new carrier.” Cruella stated bluntly.

“Why do you have it with you? We’re going to lunch.”

“I know. Bert will be accompanying us.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Andy chuckled from where she was leaning against the doorway to Miranda’s office. “Cru did say she wasn’t going to let the puppy out of her sight, Miranda.”

“Yes, I do recall that particular statement. Thank you, Andrea. But this was not at all what I’d pictured.”

“He’s such a lovely boy. He doesn’t cry or whine at all. He’s perfectly happy so long as he’s with mummy Cru.” She cooed fondly as she reached into the converted Marc Jacobs bag to scratch at the puppy’s head with a gloved hand.

“Cruella, be sensible. You cannot simply take a dog to a restaurant. You may leave him here, my assistants are perfectly capable of--”

“No. No, absolutely not. I told you, he is to stay with me. At all times.” 

“Why must you be so impossible? Le Bernardin won’t allow us in when you’ve got that animal with you.”

“Oh, of course they will. This is us we’re talking about, darling. In any case, Fabio adores me. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“How long do you intend on carrying on this charade?”

“Don’t belittle me, Miranda. Now, come along. We’re going to be late.” Cruella stated nonchalantly and swept out of the office, grabbing Andy’s hand as she passed by and pulling the brunette with her toward the elevator.

//MAC//

True to her word, Cruella continued to bring Albert with her everywhere she went. Restaurants, grocery stores, meetings, anywhere, legal or not, Albert went with her. It was a page six uproar, and it was driving Miranda barking mad.

“Cruella, Albert cannot come to the Gala,” Miranda snapped harshly as she rubbed at the bridge of her nose.

“Oh nonsense, Miranda. Of course he can! He’s my plus one.” Cruella nuzzled the puppy before setting him on the floor and getting him to roll over. “He is very well behaved, aren’t you Bert?” She cooed, putting out her hand for him to shake. “Bert knows how to shake better than some of the horrible men who will be there. If those animals are welcome, then Bert is as well.”

“They’ll never let you in with him.”

“What choice will they have?” 

“Cru, Cassidy and Caroline will be happy to watch Bert while we’re away,” Andy said gently, hoping to put an early end to the argument that was brewing.

“There’s no reason this needs to be so difficult. Put the dog down and finish getting ready.” Miranda huffed turning back to the mirror and sliding silver hoops in.

“After I finish getting Bert ready.” 

“Albert is not coming.” Miranda said sharply.

“Of course he is, darling. He has a tux and everything. We just got it finished at the tailor’s. Garcia was most helpful getting it done in time. Andy, come here and put it on for me. I want to be surprised by the finished product.” Cruella grinned as she gathered the tail wagging puppy in her lap. Andy rolled her eyes, but complied, walking over, picking up the small dog, helping him into the miniature tuxedo, and setting him back in Cruella’s lap, all while the designer covered her eyes with her hands in anticipation.

“Alright Cruella, it’s on.”

Cruella uncovered her eyes and gasped. “Oh, oh, darling, he’s adorable. Miranda, my love, you must look. He looks magnificent! You are a handsome little boy, aren’t you? Yes you are!” She exclaimed, gathering Albert to her chest. She pressed kisses to his head as he wagged his tail and licked at her cheek, yipping and panting and squirming in her arms. 

“Alright, I have to admit, that is very cute. But, think, what if he has to go to the bathroom, Cruella?”

“Obviously that’s what Alonzo is for. Really, Miranda, you’re making a big deal out of nothing. We’ll just step out into the gardens and Alonzo will take Bert out to do his business.”

Miranda scowled, “As if we don’t have enough press surrounding us, this is only going to bring more. A puppy! At a Black Suit and Tie Runway Gala event. Heaven forbid now the mighty Cruella DeVil ventures out to the Gala gardens to supervise as her puppy relieves himself!”

“Oh, as if they aren’t all accustomed to Bert by now. We’re old news, Miranda.”

“Say that to the growing amount of page six articles declaring the various places you’ve taken him!”

“Whatever,” Cruella shrugged, standing to zip up the back of Andy’s dress. “Then you must be used to it being news by now.” 

“Cruella, don’t provoke her. Miranda, Albert is a very well behaved puppy. Nothing bad has happened at any of the other places and events he has come to, other than the press hounding us. Cruella will make absolutely sure that he behaves at the Gala. If he doesn’t, then maybe Cruella will agree to keep him home some of the time.” Andy goaded, keeping her smirk at bay when both women swiveled their heads in her direction. Being the peacekeeper of the group did have its advantages.

“Fine. If he behaves, then she may continue to drag him around. If he acts out, in anyway I deem inappropriate, Alonzo will bring him home immediately, and I will have a say in what events Albert will be allowed to attend in future.”

Cruella snarled but snapped out a gritted, “Fine.” She then whirled around and gathered the puppy into her arms, “But we’ll show her. That mean Miranda won’t keep you away. You’ll be on your best behavior.” Albert yipped and wagged his tail, licking anywhere his little tongue could reach.

“Good. Now let’s please finish getting ready so we can go.”

~~~~~

Cameras flashed unrelentingly, blinding the trio. Even Albert hid in his carrier away from the persistent flashbulbs. 

Cruella flashed a nasty snarl at the paparazzi as Miranda gently urged her to keep moving, and not dismember the press. Andy squeezed at the hand she was holding, feeling calmer when she received a squeeze back. She hated this part, having to put on a smile and do her best to not fall over while temporarily blinded by the sea of flashing cameras.

The vultures were shouting questions, fighting to get the best shot of the three women. Cruella was getting riled up, and Andy fought the urge to stick her tongue out along with her middle finger. She loved being a reporter, but she couldn’t imagine ever sinking to this level of rudeness.

Finally reaching the stairs, Andy gripped tightly to Miranda’s hand, feeling much like a child as they ascended into a different throng of paparazzi. She always wondered how some of these disgusting people got their hands on the press tickets that allowed them to enter the Gala. At least the press inside didn’t have need for the flash.

Miranda ignored them as Cruella sneered and snapped her teeth, grinning when Albert popped his head out, and several of the reporters jumped. The puppy snapped and appeared to sneer, mimicking his owner, to eerie effect, but otherwise remained quiet.

The evening continued to progress as usual. Miranda, Cruella and Andy descended a grand staircase, followed by Miranda’s assistant and Alonzo. They remained mostly stationary as others approached and greeted them, some with better manners than others.

Andy had to fight the urge to laugh as she noted the growing irritation in Miranda’s eyes. Albert was behaving very well much to her chagrin and Cruella’s enjoyment. Several of the kinder guests had commented on him when Cruella had taken him out of his carrier to hold him in her arms. His tux was quite the attraction, and Cruella preened at the attention. Once Andy had to bite her cheek from laughing when Miranda huffed ‘attention whore’ under her breath.

A throat clearing, and speaking into the microphone settled down the socializing as the guests made their way to their respective tables for the dining portion of the evening.

“Cruella, must you feed him your dinner?” Miranda raised an eyebrow at her.

“Albert is hungry, darling.” Cruella replied as she took a small piece of chicken and fed it to her tail wagging puppy.

“If you had left him home, then Cassidy and Caroline could have easily fed him.”

“I can feed him just as easily right here. He loves the chicken. He’s likely the only one who can stomach it.”

Andy nibbled at her lip to keep from laughing, turning to address Patrick Demarchelier who was sitting beside her, starting a conversation about some of the photoshoots he had done, stopping only when the President of Elias-Clarke approached the mic and cleared his throat.

“Welcome to Runway’s Black Tie Gala. On behalf of the board I’d like to thank you all for your attendance. We hope we can count on your continued support and that you enjoy the festivities this evening. Now it is my pleasure to present Chairman of the Board of Elias-Clarke, Irv Ravitz.”

The room broke out into appropriate applause as Irv made his way to the mic. “Good evening. I am Board Chairman Irving Ravitz, but feel free to call me Irv….”

Andy tuned him out as he droned on, doing her best not to let herself nod off. She heard a soft yawn from her left and looked over to see the puppy beginning to stir. Bert had fallen asleep after Cruella had fed him her dinner and was just waking up from his nap. He poked his head out of the top of his carrier and blinked sleepily at his owner who reached over and scratched his head gently. Andy smiled at the sweet way Cruella leaned over and brushed her nose against Bert’s fur.

Pulling her eyes away, she was unpleasantly unsurprised to note that Irv was still going on in a monotone voice about various pointless things. Andy wasn’t bothering to pay attention to it, instead returning her thoughts to her lovers, when something Irv said made her blood begin to boil.

“Despite a handful of dissenting opinions, the board has determined that the best direction for the Elias-Clarke family to invest in is a shift toward our newer endeavours and a move away from some of our older publications.”

Just then Albert started to whine. Cruella hushed him gently and he instantly quieted.

“Some of the publications we intend to focus on are Crafter’s Weekly, and Investigators. As they bring in weekly payments, rather than monthly, like a number of our older publications.”

Albert began whining again, slightly louder this time. Cruella shushed him again, and ran her hand over his fur as she said, “We must be quiet, Bert, dear. I know he’s a disgusting little man, but we must follow Miranda’s rules, or you will have to be left at home.”

“And though we won’t discontinue any of our other publications right away, our budget will allot fewer funds to publications like Auto Universe, Runway and several other--”

Albert was full on barking at this point. At least, as much of a bark as the puppy could manage. The sound still managed to echo through grand hall, as the room had been designed for sound to travel well.

Irv pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, “Could someone please shut that dog up. Animals aren’t even allowed in this venue.”

“I happen to agree with his objections!” Cruella shouted in the direction of the stage. She held the yapping, and whining, puppy close to her chest and continued, “Runway is your largest money maker, even over those nonsense weekly drags. I should know, as I reside with the woman who sees to it that it remains that way.”

There were a few awkward chuckles from the rest of the attendance. Irv merely rolled his eyes and continued with his speech.

Miranda’s eyes were shooting daggers at Cruella as she hissed, “Cruella, you and that dog both need to shut up immediately.”

“Why? Albert’s making a perfectly valid point.” Cruella replied, not bothering to lower her voice. “That foul idiot has been trying to knock you down a peg or two since he became the chairman. He’s a pompous, jealous, ass who needs to be put in his place!”

“No one is disputing that, but you promised you’d keep Albert under control.”

Cruella considered this statement seriously for moment. “Alright, fair point.” She turned to Alonzo who was seated at the table right behind theirs. “Alonzo, take Albert to the gardens, he seems to need some air.”

Andy continued to drift in and out of dozing as Irv went on about whatever his speech was about. She’d catch a word or two, snort to herself about how droll he was, then return to her catnaps. But once again, something he was saying caught her attention, and made her bite her tongue to keep from barking up his tree like Albert had. “In addition we plan on making some changes to some of our older publications. Several of which have been around from the start and are practically dinosaurs. Much like one of our most newsworthy editors.” 

Awkward laughing emanated from the audience. It was an obscure insult and might’ve been in reference to any of the editors in chief that were in their 50s and 60s, but Miranda had been in the news a lot lately. The intended subject of the insult was clear and Miranda, Cruella, and Andy were all seething over it.

At that precise point of Irv’s speech, almost as if he’d heard Irv’s jab at Miranda, Albert came dashing back into the ballroom, and weaved up through the aisles of tables toward the stage. To Andy’s surprise, Cruella’s amusement, and Miranda’s horror, Albert began barking angrily at the edge of the stage, growling and snapping his little jaw as he ran back and forth just in front of where the podium was placed, his eyes never leaving the man behind it

“Albert! Stop that immediately!” Cruella ordered, her voice measured; loud, but not quite a shout. The puppy paced in front of the podium for one more moment, whined softly, and then galloped back to Cruella, hopping into her lap and curling up in a quiet ball.

“Someone please remove that pathetic, disgusting, little mongrel from the building!” Irv shouted into the mic.

“Oh, do shut up and finish your didactic diatribe before we all fall asleep!” Cruella shouted back drawing more awkward laughter from the crowd, followed by Irv begrudgingly returning to his speech, and Albert not leaving from the room.

Irv did eventually finish, by that point it seemed as though nearly everyone was nodding off. Except for Miranda, whose sharp eyes remained focused on Irv.

A couple of other board members made much shorter speeches, and then it was Miranda’s time to say a few words. She stood gracefully from her seat, and as she made her way to the stage, Albert leapt from Cruella’s lap and bounded after her, tongue lolling from his mouth, and his little legs working fast to keep up with her pace.

The audience chuckled when Albert pranced up the stairs to the stage, and plopped himself down at Miranda’s side when she reached the podium. His head was tilted to the side and his ears standing tall. He remained there the entire time Miranda spoke of some of the achievements of Runway and some of the expectations for the coming year. It was no more than a five minute speech, but the audience seemed to be quite taken with the sweet puppy that seemed to hang onto every word, and Cruella’s heart was full of adoration for her love, and her baby.

Miranda closed out her speech with the words “I do hope the dessert was worth the dinner,” and to the chuckles of the audience, she stepped from the stage, Albert at her heels.

As dessert was over, the mingling and networking began in earnest. Cruella, immediately made a beeline for Irv who was speaking with the Editor-In-Chief of Crafter’s Weekly. She had a growling puppy in her arms, and was followed by a worried Andy, and a silently fuming Miranda.

“How. Dare. You!”

“Mmm, lovely to see you again Cruella,” Irv sneered as the younger man backed away from him after seeing the expression on Cruella’s face.

“I’m afraid the sentiment is not mutual.” Cruella hissed. “I cannot believe your gaul! Even for you, this is low.”

“Well you don’t have much to worry about, before long Runway will be but a distant memory. A relic in the modern age. These new publications are all about online subscriptions. That’s where the real money is.” 

Miranda’s voice was deathly quiet as she said, “If you think, for one second, that I won’t fight tooth and nail for the good of Runway, you are sorely mistaken Irving. You are so far out of your depth you cannot even imagine.” 

“Are you threatening me, Miranda? You and your goody two shoes little reporter and your bat shit insane… Whatever the three of you are to each other.”

“I wouldn’t so much call it a threat, so much as a warning.”

“You would do well not to underestimate us.” Cruella added, nearly snarling. Bert barked in agreement, jumping down from Cruella’s arms to stand defensively in front of his pack. 

“I have half a mind to punt your little mutt into next week.”

In response Bert snarled and lunged at Irv’s leg. Luckily, or perhaps unfortunately, he was far too small to inflict any real damage, and instead merely chomped into the pant leg of his $800 suit.

Irv cursed and began to shake his leg, the motion lifting Albert slightly off of the ground. “What the?” 

Albert let go, stumbling slightly as he landed, inching back in front of Cruella to stand protectively, and growled softly. 

“If you make any moves against Runway you’ll regret it. You’re fighting a losing battle.”

“We’ll see.” Irv grumbled walking away in search of the open bar, the Editor of Crafter’s weekly making his way after him.

“What a brave little boy you are, Bert.” Cruella cooed as she leaned over to pick him up, nuzzling her nose against his head as he gave a quick bark.

“That was a... rather spectacular act of courage.”

“You aren’t upset, Miranda? He did make a bit of a scene earlier.” Andy asked. Cruella glared at her, annoyed that she would bring up Albert’s earlier break in decorum. 

Miranda hummed. “Oh, I’m displeased, but I do believe I enjoyed watching Irv being emasculated by a puppy. If only assaulting a disgusting pig wasn’t against the law. I might have done it myself.”

“So Miranda, have you decided whether or not Bert is worthy of accompanying us in public settings?” Cruella asked as she placed Albert back on the floor.

“I think so. For the time being, at least. And now I believe it’s time we were going. This has been more than enough excitement for one evening.”

“A pity, we all look so lovely tonight. Especially Bert in his little tux. Speaking of Bert… Where did he go?”

“It appears he’s gone over to harass Alonzo.” Miranda nodded in the direction of Alonzo who was attempting to prevent Bert from jumping on him.

“Oh dear.” Cruella smirked.

“Well Andrea, since you’re looking so fetching tonight, go fetch. Cruella and I will meet you in the car.”

Andy laughed and pressed a quick kiss to each of their cheeks. “I’ll be sure not to forget Alonzo.”

“Eh, I could take him or leave him, to be perfectly honest. He always seems to find his way home, though. Even when I intentionally try to lose him. It’s almost eerie…” 

“Cru, he’s a little scatterbrained, but he’s a very good assistant.”

“Yes yes. Whatever you say, darling. I’m terribly bored. Let’s go home and have some actual fun.” She smiled toothily before sashaying toward the exit.

Miranda raised an eyebrow before chuckling very softly. “You should probably hurry, dear. Cruella seems impatient. I’d hate for her to leave you behind as well.”

Andy laughed as she turned to collect Albert and Alonzo, thinking that the evening had most definitely been an interesting one, she was glad that the puppy had joined them for dinner.


End file.
